Todo Mundo Se Machuca
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: época de Mips, níver do Shun.


**Disclaimer:**

**-Saint Seiya não me pertence, alguém ainda tem alguma dúvida sobre isso?  
****-A música Everybody Hurts pertence ao grupo R.E.M.  
-Essa fic foi feita pro aniversário do Shun e é um presente a todas as suas fãs do MIPS!**

* * *

**Todo Mundo Se Machuca**

A cerveja está começando a ficar choca.

Não que eu esteja me importando muito com isso no momento. Tem alguma coisa, uma pulga mordiscando a minha orelha que não me deixa sossegar.

Ok, eu sei que não sou o melhor irmão do mundo. Eu sei que eu não passei os melhores – ou mais importantes - momentos da vida de Shun ao lado dele. Mas achar que eu _não sei_ quando esse garoto está triste já é pedir demais.

Eu sinto.

É, Fênix também tem sentimentos.

Mas nem eu sei escondê-los tão bem quanto o cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

"Você não quer mesmo ajuda, Shun?"

Ele se vira, largando a faca por um momento na pia, me mostrando de novo aquele sorriso estampado, largo, gigante...

"Não, obrigado, Ikki! Eu prefiro cozinhar sozinho."

Mentira dele. Fazer o quê? Ele também me conhece melhor do que ninguém. Ele sabe que na verdade, eu não sei cortar nem uma cebola.

**when the day is long and the night**

**the night is yours alone**

**when you're sure you've had enough of this life**

**well, hang on. **

**don't let yourself go, everybody cries **

**and everybody hurts sometimes. **

**_Quando o dia é longo e a noite _**

**_a noite é só sua, _**

**_quando você tem a certeza de que já sofreu o bastante nesta vida_**

_**bem, agüente. **_

**_não se deixe levar, todo mundo chora _**

_**e todo mundo se machuca às vezes.** _

Eu ainda não consigo imaginar como é. Quer dizer, não é fácil ser o cavaleiro da Ilha da Rainha da Morte, o Ikki durão e andarilho. Mas eu jamais vou conseguir saber o que é ser o próprio _Inferno_, nem por um segundo. Porque é isso que é Hades. Porque _isso_ é o que o meu irmão foi naquele momento.

Eu tentei tanto protegê-lo... Foi em vão?

Será que eu não fui forte o bastante?

"Ikki, você pode pegar a carne no congelador? Daqui a pouco já vou por o óleo no fogo."

Como eu poderia impedir que o meu anjinho fosse o corpo para trazer de volta o deus dos Infernos! Como eu poderia protegê-lo _disso_?

Como eu poderia sequer protegê-lo de si mesmo?

"Obrigado, Ikki!"

Ele pega a carne, colocando dentro de uma panela com água morna para ajudar a descongelar, e volta a cuidar do tempero.

Shun sempre foi cuidadoso, metódico.

Se alguém estava protegendo ao outro, aqui, o tempo inteiro, eu tenho certeza de que não era eu.

"Shun, hoje é seu aniversário."

Quando eu fui pra Ilha da Rainha da Morte, eu não imaginava... Quer dizer, imagine que tipo de _demônio_ meu antigo mestre teria feito do Shun! Será que era esse o destino dele? Ir para lá e se tornar alguém terrível?

E agora olha pra ele aqui.

Cozinhando o nosso almoço, como se não houvesse nada mais importante do que a quantidade de pimentão que _eu_ gosto no tempero.

"Não há nada a ser comemorado, Ikki."

E ele sorri, mais uma vez.

**sometimes everything is wrong**

**now it's time to sing along**

**when your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on) **

**if you feel like letting go, (hold on) **

**when you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on**

_**às vezes tudo está errado**_

**_agora é hora de cantar junto_**

**_quando seu dia é uma noite solitária, (agüente firme, agüente firme) _**

_**se você tem vontade de desistir, (agüente firme) **_

**_quando você pensa que você já levou muito desta vida, bem, agüente_**

"Baka! Como pode dizer isso!"

Mas ele não me responde. Como sempre. Ele nunca responde.

Às vezes acho que ele nunca vai esquecer.

Como posso simplesmente dizer para ele esquecer tudo isso? Esqueça Shun! Esqueça que algum momento da sua vida você foi um deus demoníaco que tentou destruir Athena e todos os seus amigos!

Eu não sou tão insensível assim.

"Eu sei... que isso ainda vai doer por algum tempo, Shun."

Ele se vira para mim, os olhos verdes e infantis demais extremamente arregalados, fixos no meu rosto. Pela primeira vez, eu sinto que ele quer _ouvir_. Ouvir uma palavra de apoio, um conselho de verdade, qualquer coisa que não seja "isso vai passar, esqueça e vai ficar tudo bem."

Às vezes a gente esquece é preciso também chorar toda dor, antes dela passar.

"E tudo bem se doer. Isso não é errado. Nem nunca vai ser, chorar sua própria dor."

E eu o abracei, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

**everybody hurts**

**take comfort in your friends**

**everybody hurts**

**don't throw your hand Oh, no!**

**don't throw your hand. **

**if you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone! **

_**todo mundo se machuca**_

**_procure conforto em seus amigos_**

_**todo mundo se machuca**_

_**Não largue mão de tudo Oh, não!**_

_**Não largue mão de tudo**_

_**Se você se sente que está só, não, não, não, você não está só! **_

"Isso... isso nunca..."

Ele está soluçando, se agarrando no meu peito. Respiro fundo, tentando manter minha lógica no lugar. Eu preciso ser forte agora. Eu preciso segurá-lo, dizer o que podia ser dito.

Diabos, eu sou o irmão dele, não sou!

"Eu não sei se vai, Shun. Mas tudo muda nessa vida. Você vai mudar. Vai entender melhor sobre si mesmo. E só você vai saber como realmente lidar com tudo isso, e ninguém mais."

"Eu não quero lidar com nada!"

"Eu sei. Ninguém quer. Mas você é forte. Sempre foi, o mais forte de nós dois."

"Eu... eu sou fraco! Um fraco estúpido que tentou..."

"Um fraco que salva o mundo todos os dias, sem se importar com a própria vida. Tão fraco que esteve ao lado de quatro cavaleiros de bronze contra o resto do mundo e dos deuses, para defender Athena e os próprios ideais... Shun, você é o fraco que salva a minha vida, todos os dias, simplesmente por existir, meu irmão."

Quando eu me calo, tudo que consigo ouvir é som do choro apertado na garganta de Shun, soltando-se pouco a pouco com as lágrimas que molham minha camiseta.

Deuses, ele é só um menino!

Como alguém como eu pode fazê-lo entender que ele _não precisa_ passar por essa dor sozinho?

Ele finalmente levanta o rosto, enxugando as lágrimas com o pano de prato. E olha para mim, com um velho e conhecido sorriso.

Talvez ele já saiba.

"Eu preciso terminar esse almoço, antes que o esfomeado do Seiya chegue!"

Eu rio, antes de deixar a cozinha em direção ao meu quarto.

Impossível fazer festas surpresas quando se tem Pégasus como amigo.

**if you're on your own in this life**

**the days and nights are long**

**when you think you've had too much of this life to hang on**

**se você está por conta própria nesta vida**

**os dias e noites são longos**

**quando você pensa que já teve muito desta vida para agüentar**

Quando volto meu olhar para a porta, Shun está ali, parado, fitando o chão.

"Ikki."

"Hun?"

"Eu preciso de um motivo… uma razão para acreditar que eu ainda sou uma pessoa boa. Que eu ainda mereço comemorar esse dia."

Eu dou um passo, mostrando o pequeno embrulho de presente em minha cama.

A cara dele é quase um dilema. Shun sabe o quanto não sou bom para presentes. Mas quem mais saberia exatamente o que ele precisaria ganhar?

Com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, ele se senta na cama e se põe a abrir o embrulho, arrancando o papel colorido, as fitas de cetim, até chegar na caixa de papel frisado.

Não dizem que o tempo cura tudo?

A campainha toca.

"Seus motivos acabaram de chegar, Shun."

E ele sorri, correndo para abrir a porta e ver um novo tempo começar.

**well, everybody hurts sometimes**

**everybody cries**

**and everybody hurts sometimes**

**and everybody hurts sometimes**

**so, hold on, hold on, hold on**

**hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on **

**everybody hurts**

**you are not alone**

**_bem, todo mundo se machuca às vezes_**

**_todo mundo chora_**

**_e todo mundo se machuca às vezes_**

_**e todo mundo se machuca às vezes**_

**_portanto, agüente firme, agüente firme agüente firme, _**

**_agüente firme, agüente firme, agüente firme, agüente firme, agüente firme _**

**_todo mundo se machuca_**

_**você não está só**_

OWARI


End file.
